I'll miss you
by Catakira
Summary: Era un lugar precioso, el camino por el que mis pies se movían era de un tono blanco demasiado limpio para un suelo, y a ambos lados había una enorme cantidad de árboles y rosales, cuyas rosas eran de unos tonos negros, y otras rosadas.


_**I'll miss you**_

Tonteé un poco más con la corona mientras flotaba bocabajo sobre mi nueva cama. ¿Qué demonios hacía yo aquí, de todas formas? Este no era mi sitio. Y eso se notaba. Para empezar, las paredes eran rosas y la habitación entera olía a chicle.

Chicle…

Me acurruqué como pude sobre la enorme cama "Queen-size" como pude y cerré los ojos. La luna apenas había salido y no creí que llegara a dormirme, pero de repente me encontré andando por un jardín.

Era un lugar precioso, el camino por el que mis pies se movían era de un tono blanco demasiado limpio para un suelo, y a ambos lados había una enorme cantidad de árboles y rosales, cuyas rosas eran de unos tonos negros, y otras rosadas.

Era curioso, pues al levantar la vista observé pequeñas nubes blancas pasar con pereza sobre un cielo azul cobalto, mientras el sol brillaba con fuerza. Pero no dolía. No me quemaba la piel ni me hería los ojos, y se sentía bien.

Fue entonces cuando reconocí un aroma que me traía demasiados recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, y que me hacía estremecer. Bajé la vista del cielo y miré hacia delante, encontrándome con una figura rosa inclinada sobre uno de los rosales negros. Portaba un pequeño vestido de tono gris que hacía que su suave piel lo pareciera aún más, y no pude evitar sonreir ante la imagen mientras sentía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hey, Bonnie…- Dije como si nada, mientras me acercaba por su espalda. Ella se giró y me sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, Marceline.- Mi sonrisa aumentó y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, apretándome en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Susurré contra su hombro.

-Vengo a despedirme…- La oí decir, y me separé de ella de golpe, mirándola con preocupación.

La perdí hace una semana, apenas una semana, y con solo esas tres palabras toda la fuerza de su falta cayó sobre mi. Sí, sé que eso no era más que un sueño, y sí, sé que no tenía lógica, pero en mi corazón aún había una pequeña esperanza de que ella volviera. De que pudiera volver a abrazarla, a pelearme con ella, deslizar mis manos sobre su piel y besarla mientras ese aroma dulce que desprendía nos envolvía a las dos. Esa pequeña esperanza permanecía en mi corazón, incluso después de que Peppermint Buttler me dijera entre lágrimas que la infección había podido con ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Bubblegum…?- Murmuré sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse.

-He de pasar al otro lado, Marcy.- Susuró con una sonrisa en sus labios. -Venía a pedirte que cuidaras del reino, de Finn y Jake y de todos por mi. Y que te cuides tú sobre todo.

-Espera.- Separé mi cuerpo del suyo y le cogí las manos, mirándola a los ojos. -¿Estás segura de poder confiar en mi para dejarme el trabajo de tus ochocientos años de vida?

-No pasas una para poder recordarme mi edad, ¿eh?- Dijo con una sonrisa triste y se la devolví, con esa pizca de malicia que sabía siempre ocupaba mis labios. -Y sí, lo hago, Marceline. Confío en ti, más que en cualquier otra persona.

-Pero…

-Si pude confiar en ti para entregarte mi corazón, puedo confiar en ti para entregarte mi reino.- Sentí las lágrimas escocer en mis mejillas mientras sonreía, apoyando la frente contra la de Bonniebel. -De todas formas, eres una Reina, ¿no?

-"Marceline, The Vampire Queen"- Repetí el grito que soltaba todo el mundo al verme.

-"Marceline, The Sweet Vampire Queen."- Susurró cambiando el texto y la abracé fuerte, sintiendo como una de sus manos se deslizaba hasta la mía y posaba algo en ella mientras sus labios se posaban delicadamente sobre los míos.

Y entonces la sentí desaparecer. Como si se evaporase en el aire. Y caí de rodillas hacia delante.

Abrí los ojos, notando las mejillas húmedas y los ojos escocidos. Me los froté y sentí algo suave en mi mano. Cuando la levanté delante de mi, me encontré una pequeña rosa de tono rosado depositada suavemente sobre mi palma. Y sonreí, mordiéndome el labio e intentando no llorar.

-¡Peppermint!- Grité, y le vi asomarse por la puerta de mi nueva habitación. -Planta rosas negras y rosas en el jardín del castillo.- Le dije simplemente.

-Sí, mi reina.

**¡Heyoou! :D Cuanto tiempo, lectores hispano-parlantes! :P**

**Me alegra volver a veros. ¿Vosotros os alegráis de verme? Dejadme un review y lo sabré w**

**En fin, es tarde y tengo sueño, así que me voy a la cama. Gracias por leer y favead el fic si os ha gustado. 3**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
